User blog:JonTheVGNerd/PE Proposal: Jane Tiptree
Today we bring you Jane Tiptree from Carnosaur, who is a mad scientist in trying to bring back the dinosaurs while wiping out humanity with the virus she created, making it a potent airborne virus. She also worked at Eunice Corporation, and her heinous actions were the true reasons of making such a lethal virus that not only kills male humans, but also make other female humans fall ill, resulting in giving birth to Deinonychus eggs, resulting in their deaths, just for the sake of repopulating the dinosaurs with modified DNA. Let's get to it, shall we? What is the work/Who is she? Carnosaur is a 1993 horror film directed by Adam Simon, essentially a horror version of Jurassic Park. And Jane Tiptree is a scientist for Eunice Corporation, also responsible for manipulating animal DNA with various birds and reptiles in order to create a genetically-modified dinosaur, with the intent of wiping out humanity at the same time. She may not look like an ordinary scientist, but she has twisted intentions when it comes to repopulating dinosaurs that were long extinct, even if it meant killing off countless of humans just for the sake of reintroducing a species that were wiped out millions of years ago. Heinous Standards The worst Jane did was unleashing her virus airborne in the small town of Climax, Nevada, and despite being monitored by DARPA (or the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency), they weren't able to interfere with her research and as a result of this, she continued with her work. She even lured Jesse Paloma into the laser-protected den, leading to the T. rex devouring the poor man. And her intentions were indeed true as she intends on using the virus to infect chicken eggs and release them into the air because she claims that the Earth belonged to dinosaurs and not humans. This results in men falling ill and succumb to illness, whereas women meet a similar fate, though the latter which they end up being pregnant with dinosaur eggs and even give birth to them before they die from the illness upon birthing them. And Tiptree even impregnated herself with the virus she alone created before dying, succeeding herself from ever being caught by the government. Mitigating Factors Jane sees humanity as obstacles and wanted them erased for the dinosaurs to repopulate, therefore she expresses zero remorse or sympathy towards other humans. She views her research as a means to wipe out the human race so that dinosaurs would re-emerge from extinction. Even if she's suicidal, she's very determined to bring the dinosaurs back to life, even if it meant erasing human life. Final Verdict To me it would be a yes, given how Jane is a mad scientist with the intent on erasing human life in exchange of bringing dinosaurs back to life as well, and she'll go beyond lengths in even using her own co-workers as tools just to achieve her goal. As always, up to you people top vote if Jane Tiptree meets the criteria. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals